There's Your Trouble
by pocketgopher
Summary: Ryoko/Hotsuma songfic. r&r. Enjoy


****

There's Your Trouble

A little songfic I cooked up after listening to one of my favorite Dixie Chicks songs on the radio. This is your standard pirateshipper material; R/H. Enjoy.

Standard disclaimers apply

OK, I promise to have the last chapter of Why Tenchi out by the end of this month. Really.

By the way, I strongly encourage you to read the song too, unless you have already heard it, because it really fits well with the story, and you may not understand the story as well if you don't. ^_^;;

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*Indicates the song

__

Indicates thoughts

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ryoko was standing on a stage similar to the one from the swimsuit contest; however, instead of being white, the shell-shaped half-dome was a bluish mother-of-pearl. Instead of the heat of summer, Ryoko felt only the cool of night and instead of cheering crowds, she heard only the whisper of the wind.

*It should have been different, 

*But it wasn't different, was it?

Ryoko gasped, suddenly Hotsuma had appeared, wearing something akin to normal clothes, (he was wearing a light blue sleeveless vest, zipped up to his neck, jeans, blue gloves, and gray armbands, which subtly accentuated his muscles) and he was singing. She recognized the song; she had heard pieces of it on the radio. 

*Same old story and Dear John and so along

He was right, it was the same old story, except times three in her case. The story went: two guys, one girl, trouble. Here, it was: six girls, one guy, trouble.

*It should have fit like a glove

*It should have fit like a ring

*Like a diamond ring

*Token of true love

'It should have been me!' Her mind cried. Tenchi and I were so perfect for each other, what happened?

*Should have all work out, but it didn't

*He should be here now, but he isn't

Ryoko realized something. When she heard it on the radio, the song was fast. But now, with Hotsuma singing it, it took on a slow, haunting quality. Like her. She enjoyed life in the fast lane, but since Tenchi left her, she had become haunted by herself.

*There's your trouble

*There's your trouble

*You keep seeing double with the wrong one

*And you can see I love you

*You can see he doesn't 

*But you just keep holding on

That was true, Ryoko thought. She could see that Hotsuma loved her, that Tenchi didn't, but she always went back to Tenchi. After all, in the end, Tenchi just yelled at her to get away and stop bothering him, while Hotsuma accepted her, odd ideas of fun and all.

*Now you're think 'bout

*All you're missing, how

*Deep you're sinking

*And round and round and dragging down.

*Why don't you cash in your chips

*Why don't you call it a loss

*Not such a big loss, chalk it up to better love

(AN: Keep in mind that Hotsuma is singing this while Ryoko is staring up at the stars, thinking.)

He was right, she should forget Tenchi, Tenchi loved Sakuya now and there was nothing that she could or wanted to do about it. Still, it was hard, so very hard…

*Should have been true love, but it wasn't

*It should all light up, but it doesn't 

*There's your trouble

*There's your trouble 

*You keep seeing double with the wrong one 

*And you can see I love you

*You can see he doesn't 

*But you just keep holding on

*There's your trouble

*There's your trouble

*There's your trouble

"There is your trouble." Throughout the last lines of the song, Hotsuma had been slowly drawing nearer to Ryoko. Now, he put his hands on her shoulders and whispered the last line in her ear. Slowly, Ryoko brought her eyes down from the stars to meet his. Suddenly, and with a swiftness that belied the atmosphere of the night, Hotsuma kissed Ryoko firmly on the lips. Ryoko was shocked for a moment, then almost painfully aware of the brightness of the stars, the odd feeling in her heart, and the feel of his lips on hers. Finally, she let herself be drawn into the kiss, raising her hands to play with the short hair at the nape of his neck, thinking to herself-(AN: no, not 'what a wonderful world.' We're in the mushy part of the story.)-_'MMmnn, this is good.'_

* * *

Ring Ring Ring "Wake up little Ryoko." Ring Ring Ring

"Zzzz, Pirateshippers floating in green Jell-O, zzzz---Damn that alarm clock!!!" The last thing she needed in the morning was to hear Washu's annoying voice. _Oh well, _she thought, firing an energy blast at the offending object. The blast wouldn't hurt the clock, but it would turn it off. She was just about to go back to sleep when she heard someone in the doorway say: "I knew you liked those Jurian pillows we got last time we went 'shopping', but I didn't know you loved them so much." Ryoko opened her eyes, now fully awake, and sure enough, her lips were pressed to a hand-embroidered, blue silk pillow. Annoyed, she hurled the pillow in question in the general direction of the offending personage, then allowed herself a snigger of her own when she saw what he was wearing. He had on black flannel pajamas with pictures of spaceships on the pants and shirt, complete with bunny slippers. "What are you sniggering at?" asked Hotsuma, sounding indignant, and when Ryoko could only shake her head while giggling, he gave an evil smile and jumped on her bed, saying: "Oh, so you feel like laughing do you? Well let's see whether you're ticklish or not." Ryoko proved that she was, in fact, ticklish, and when Hotsuma asked her what was so funny about his clothing, all she could do was giggle. Finally tiring of torturing his partner, he suggested they adjourn to breakfast and see if his hireling could really cook. Still laughing, Ryoko agreed and they commenced to a nearly edible breakfast. The premier pirates in the universe, Ryoko and Hotsuma. 


End file.
